Switched?
by cultofwinters
Summary: Genderbent Pokeshipping! Contains lemon (18 ) Ashley (Ash) Ketchum is in Cerulean City visiting her best friend, Michael (Misty) Waterflower, they're both still too shy to admit their feelings for each other, will one brave and daring action change everything?


Heyooo! Gosh it really feels like it's been for flippin ever since I've posted a story! Ch, 11 is ALMOST done! (after almost two flippin months Mike….) anywho, I've got a really unique story for yall today, "Genderbent" Pokeshipping! With lemon! Plot idea is from "ObeliskX". Done rambling, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, or any of the registered trademarked characters, they belong to Nintendo!

Ashley Ketchum was visiting her best friend and leader of Cerulean City Gym, Michael Waterflower. They hadn't seen each other in a few years; not since Ashley was in the Hoenn region. Michael closed the gym for the day so they could hang out.

"So, you wanna go for a swim?" A shirtless Michael approached Ashley, who was sitting lazily on the sofa. Without missing a beat, the young raven-haired girl leaped up and ran past her friend to grab her backpack and get to the bathroom. The red haired gym leader stood in a bit of a stunned silence.

Ashley quickly locked the door and leaned up against it. "Oh, my Arceus! How in the world did he get such a nice body?" she whispered to herself, a huge blush radiated on her face, "Should I tell him? I mean, I want to be with him, but, I don't know if he feels the same way, maybe he's already with someone else, what if he got with Gale Oak?" She changed quickly and bolted for the pool area. Michael was about to tease his friend, but his words drowned in his brain as he laid his emerald orbs on his longtime crush.

She's so….beautiful! He thought to himself as she jumped into the water. She was sporting a two-piece blue bikini that seemed to accentuate her cleavage a lot more. She was no longer the scrawny little brat that he met when they were ten years old; Of course, she was still thin, but the years of training and taking care of herself were actually showing, and Michael could not stop himself from staring at her. I want to tell her that I love her, but would she feel the same way? Maybe she found someone else? She's been traveling with a few guys; I'd want to be happy for her…Michael thought to himself

When Ashley came up for air, she and Michael's eyes locked onto each other, and she began to admire all the changes that her best friend had gone through over the years; his chin was chiseled and more defined, his chest…oh, Arceus! They looked so solid, his abs looked so irresistible!

Michael was about to take an enormous risk; he wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, but couldn't find the words, he took a deep breath and jumped into the pool. "Hey, Ashley?" he asked timidly while swimming closer to her. "What is it, Mike?" She asked softly. "I-I….I need to tell you something….I'm not sure if you'd still want to be friends with me…or…" Michael stuttered and stammered over his words. He was about to reveal what he had kept secret for nearly eight years when Ashley's lips latched onto his. Her arms snaked around his neck, yanking him closer towards her. He barely had time to react, but he decided to kiss her back, as not to worry her. A satisfied moan escaped her throat as he began to kiss her just as passionately. The two broke apart because of the need for air; they rested their heads together and panted for a few seconds

"Ashley…Please, I-I want, no, I need you." Michael knew he was much too forward, but Ashley didn't seem to mind because she ran him into the side of the pool, and stared into his emerald orbs, "then take me!" she growled. Mike nodded and recaptured her lips; his arms were wrapped around her taut stomach, and her hands ruffling his red hair.

She moaned as he began to kiss her neck, he went lower and lower, she jerked his head up, was this too much? Did she change her mind?

"What's wrong Ashley?" he asked out of breath, "Not here Mikey, someone might see us!" Ashley panicked. Michael nodded and they got out of the water and resumed kissing. Ashley jumped up into her lover's arms and grabbed clumps of his red locks. Michael carried her to his bedroom and fell on the bed, Ashley rolled underneath him, and she removed her bikini top and moaned in pleasure as Michael massaged her breasts, then sucked on her nipples. "Oh, Michael! That feels so good!" He started to slowly go lower and lower until he reached her womanhood and stopped

He looked up at her, and she nodded for him to proceed. Michael slowly removed her undergarments and was astounded by her raw beauty as she lay naked for him

He gently began lapping his tongue around her womanhood and she began to moan with pleasure

"Oh, Mikey! Don't stop!" She arched her back and gasped loudly as he inserted his middle finger inside of her. "Oh, my Mew! That feels so good! Oh, yes! Michael!" Her moans and gasps increased rapidly, and he could feel her release building Michael began to use his other hand to massage her now bountiful breasts "Oh, Mike! I'm cuming! Oh, shit!" She screamed as her orgasm squirted out of her.

Ashley grabbed Michael's face and kissed him forcefully and flipped him onto his back, "Damn, how is she that fucking strong?" he thought to himself. She started putting wet kisses down his chest, and going agonizingly slow, "Hard to believe she was so dense when we first met!" Michael mused to himself. He suddenly jerked his head up when he felt Ashley's warm lips on his shaft,

"Everything alright Mike?" She asked innocently while batting her eyelashes, "Y-Yeah! Everything's just fine Ash!" Mike sputtered out, using his unique nickname for her. Ashley giggled and inserted his long shaft into her mouth, making him moan and growl with pleasure

"Well, this is my first time, I don't know about you Mikey, but, hopefully, I'm doing well." Ashley responded nervously, the red-headed gym leader kissed Ashley's lips, "It is my first time too, and you're doing great, but, I need..More" he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "you can get on top if you want" he supplied. Ashley understood and stood up.

She then began to lower herself so that Michael's cock could enter her, "Oh, my Mew you're so hard and big! It burns!" Ashley screamed, "Ash, we don't have to do this if you don't want to..I" Michael started, but was cut off by Ashley's soft lips on his, and she let him all the way inside.

She gasped in extreme pleasure mixed with pain as she began moving up and down Michael's length, "Oh, gods! Yes! That feels so good!"

Michael moved his hands to hold onto her hips, but she raised them to her chest and he rubbed her nipples to get her more aroused, which did the trick as she grabbed one of his hands again and put his fingers into her mouth

Michael could feel his orgasm building with every thrust, "you're so tight! I really can't hold it anymore Ashley! Where do you want it?" Ashley didn't respond, "Ashley?" Mike asked and slowed down, "Don't you dare fucking slow down Michael Waterflower! I want it inside me!" Ashley shrieked, and he let out his orgasm soon after that, she followed suit.

"Ash, we are not watching any more of Brock's movies EVER again!" Misty shrieked as she closed the laptop, "Say no more Mist! That was fucking disturbing! And the acting was even worse!" Ash yelled. "Well, we'll never get that hour and a half of our lives back" Misty shook her head as she put the computer back on the desk in their bedroom. She got back on the bed with her husband and snuggled into his side. "So, you still want to do it?" Ash asked dumbly, Misty answered him by getting on top of him and kissing his lips passionately,

You know I'm always ready for you Mr. Pokemon Master!" she laughed loudly as she slipped off her nightgown, and Ash took off his robe, and the two of them got ready for a night to remember.

A/N:

Boy oh boy! I haven't written a lemon in a LONG time! Not since "Play Rough" anyways. I hope yall enjoyed this and please let me know if I "should" write anymore lemon stories! Like I mentioned ealier, Chapter 11 of my main story is just about done, and I will most likely probably definitely post it this weekend! Please review (seriously don't hold back) And I'll catch yall later!

Until Next Time

Stay Pokeshipping Everyone!

Written and edited by Cultofwinters


End file.
